Freedom Children
by Poltair
Summary: A very mature, but humour riddled fic. Only my second ever. R&R   Will add more after a few more reviews.
1. Wing it and see

**Chapter 1: Wing it and see**

It has been two weeks since my friend showed me the video of the two American's who had fought back the Soviets.  
Despite not really being too fussed with the Soviet rule, as long as you didn't cross them, they weren't bad, I couldn't help but think

_If some Stupid American's can do it, why can't we?_

I started to have thoughts about fighting back. After all, this was our country and there wasn't any childhood under the Soviets. "Gangs" of kids, even if they were only groups of friends having a laugh, were always broken up after 6:00 pm.

The schools were guarded, the cinemas overtaken for other uses. Buses were a nightmare. Hell! Even going to college was difficult and I don't _like_ going there!

I knew there were groups thinking about it. I knew there were kids who would steal the occasional weapon or crate of ammo.

Hell I even knew some kids who'd been at it so long they had their own cache, where though I don't know.

The _one_ good thing about Soviet occupation, well, sort of, was that they didn't care where you went to school or college. Since it took three buses to get to college I was seriously thinking about going back to my old school.

I lived just outside and I knew all the kids there. If I could find out, from anybody, if they'd rebel, it would be those lot.

After a few days I went back to my old school instead of college, told the receptionist to put me back on the register and went to class.

_I'm fighting back against this. I hope these guys are with me._

I kept thinking as I went up to my old friends at first break.

"Jay!" Hannah screamed out and ran over and hugged me. As I looked over her shoulder I saw the rest of the guys, smiling. I smiled back and suddenly a warm feeling came over my heart.

I knew they were as unhappy as I was. I knew they'd consider my proposal. When Hannah released me I walked back with her to the rest of the group.

"Alright stop the chatter. You know me, I wouldn't be back with _you_ lot unless it was business," I joked. They got it, but no one laughed. They all seemed more amazed at the second part of what I just said.

Danny spoke softly. "Jay? Do you mean the………" He pointed at the wall, on the other side there were two Soviet soldiers.

"Yes I mean them." I replied with disgust. "You guys seen the US video? Right?"

They all nodded.

"Well if the yanks can do it…….." I began.

"Why can't we?" My best mate Leon finished with a smile. Before the invasion I had harboured a certain disgust with the ideals and practices of America and 'If the yanks can do it, why can't we?' had become somewhat a catchphrase of mine.

The group smiled and Joe spoke up "I guess you have a plan Jay?"

"When have I ever had a plan Joe? Wing it and see man, wing it and see." I said with a smile.

This was another one of my many life motto's and the group seemed to understand it meant 'Lets just kick their ass and see what they do'

Leon broke up the suicidal plan with a little structure. "Alright. If we're gonna go with Jay's plan of kicking anything red's ass, we need to get weapons at some point. The Sov's use the gym as a supply point before they're distributed. There's always crap in there."

"Ok. So………..Kick Red ass. Grab Red weapons. Anyone else wanna add?" I asked sarcastically.

Everyone shook their heads and we left the sixth form room on our mission. It's funny, as we were leaving the other kids seemed to know what we were doing. They smiled at us and nodded in acceptance. It was enthralling.

We walked out of the room, a group of 5, Me, Leon, Joe, Hannah and Sock. Long story but it basically came from a day when he couldn't find two socks to wear, so he wore one.

I turned and walked towards the two Sov's.

"Hey! What are you children doing?" One of them asked.

"Something someone should have done already." Sock replied before lunging at his Assault rifle. I grabbed the other one's as he tried to point it at Sock. Hannah and Leon pushed the second Soviet to the floor and the three of us kicked him until he let go of the weapon. Joe punched the first Sov and knocked him out.

Sock and I took the guns and we went into the nearby classroom. I read the sign on the door. 'This room is not a corridor' I chuckled and looked at my rifle.

_It is now._

Sock pushed open the door and him and me went in first. There was only a teacher in the room. Mr. Butterspread, he looked at us and winked, then got up and left through the door we were going in next. He stopped and said deliberately.

"Oh Miss Fry. You're alone in here?"

"Yes." Miss Fry replied, a rather funny tone in her voice. Before she saw us sneak into the room I'm sure she thought Mr. Butterspread was coming onto her. She stood up and joined our little group.

_I never thought I see the day! Not one but two teachers choosing to help me! It's about bloody time._

The group headed out the classroom door and down the stairs. We had to get past the dining room door without being seen and around the corner from there, there was always a Sov standing about.

Mr. Butterspread stood in front of the dining room door. Miss Fry went around the corner and began to flirt with the Sov. It was so convincing I almost forgot to hit him.

You try listening to the hottest teacher in your school flirt and see if you remember you're supposed to be hitting someone. However after a nudge from Sock I rammed the butt of the rifle into the back of his head and he fell.

I picked up his rifle and gave it to Leon. Our small group then made its way down the narrow corridor towards the gym. This was going to be the hardest part. No one was supposed to be down here so there was no way we could get the two guards distracted.

_We're gonna have to shoot the buggers._

"Ok, anyone who doesn't want to be in this better go now, coz this shit………….is about to get loud." I said with a smirk.


	2. Freedom

**Chapter 2: Freedom**

Sock ran to the other side of the door. Sure enough, down the short corridor, were the two Soviet guards. Just as we were about to go Miss Fry spoke out.

"Wait! That guard up at the dining room…….he'll have grenades won't he?"

"Probably." Mr. Butterspread answered.

"Just don't go yet." Miss Fry warned and ran back up the corridor. We waited and very shortly heard an accusing Soviet voice speak.

"What are you doing? Seize her!"

"Shit!" I hissed. "Ok Sock lets kill these bastards."

Sock nodded to me and we stood back from the door and wildly shot through the glass towards the two guards. One went down in the barrage but the other got inside the door.

"Fuck!" Sock shouted and we ran down the corridor. The group followed us in and Leon stayed at the back.

He began firing back up the corridor.

"Jay! We've got company!"

Sock and I charged into the gym and fired wildly at the confused Soviet soldier in the corner. He fell to the hail of bullets. The group charged in and started to pick up weapons.

Leon's gunfire began to draw nearer. He was coming down the corridor. Mr. Butterspread was the first to decide on a weapon. He picked up a Shotgun and loaded it. Leon came through the door crouched low and as the first Soviet followed him Mr. Butterspread turned and fired his shotgun at the door, knocking the soldier back against the wall and shattering the glass.

Hannah picked up an Assault Rifle and two Pistols, throwing one to me. I stuffed it into my pocket and started taking the harness of the soldier Sock and I had killed. Mr. Butterspread moved to the door, held his Shotgun through the shattered window, pointed up the corridor and fired.

He yelled in pain as the recoil forced his arm into some of the glass still in the window frame. He pulled his arm back and the glass snapped from the frame, staying in his arm.

Hannah grabbed up a Medic Kit and ran over to him. She had done a First Aid course a while back and knew how to treat the wound. She took him off to the side and sat him in the far corner.

Joe snatched a huge Heavy Machine Gun, threw it over between some crates, clambered over to it and set it on the top of the crate facing the door. He piled the attacking Soviets with bullets as soon as they appeared.

I had put on the soldiers harness which allowed him to carry two primary weapons, one on his back and one in his hands. I picked up a Sniper Rifle.

_Never know when you'll need one of these._

I put it in the holster on my back. I took his side arm belt, which carried a Pistol and Grenades. I took the Pistol from my pocket and holstered it.

I noticed Sock was filing a spare gym bag with Grenades.

"Sock," I said and he looked up at me. "Do you think you'll get that out of here? Chuck me six and put some Ammo boxes in it."

He nodded, tipped the contents onto the floor and one by one, threw six over to me, which I put into the holster slots on my new belt. Sock began filing the bag again, this time with ammo boxes.

"The whole school is coming down on us! And it won't be long before they have backup!" Joe shouted over his HMG fire.

"He's right Jay! We need a new way out!" Leon shouts over the HMG fire.

"Then make one!" I shout back.

He smiled and looked at an RPG which Joe had pulled out of a crate looking for his HMG. He looked back at me smiling, as if to ask permission.

"I said shit was about to get loud dint I?" I smiled.

He put his Assault Rifle onto a crate, picked up the RPG and walked away from the far wall. Hannah moved Mr. Butterspread away from the wall and Leon fired. The rocket propelled grenade tore through the wall.

I pulled out my Sniper Rifle and got next to the gaping hole. I aimed up at the roof of the opposite building, there he was, the sniper, I could see him through the dust. He obviously couldn't see me. He was still staring in disbelief at the hole. It almost looked like he was looking at me. I aimed at his head, then moved my sight to his body, knowing I was no expert with a Sniper.

I pulled the trigger and he flew backwards. I don't think he was dead, but he wouldn't be shooting at us and that was enough. I slotted the Sniper back into the back holster, picked my assault Rifle back up and shouted back.

"Lets go!"

Sock stuffed the last of the ammo boxes he could into the gym bag, snatched his Assault Rifle and moved to me. Hannah jogged over with her Medic Kit in one hand and Assault Rifle in the other. Mr. Butterspread, Shotgun in his un-hurt right arm moved over to me. Leon threw the used RPG to the floor and grabbed his Assault Rifle too. Joe clambered back over the crates with his HMG and walked backwards, still firing at any Sov's trying to get in.

Ducked low, the rest of the group in tow, I headed towards the gates at the back of the school.

When we reached the gates they were locked. No surprise really.

I started to shake them wildly, Sock too. Joe still, walking backwards towards the gates, firing at the pursuing Soviets.

Suddenly, Leon and Hannah opened fire. I turned to see more Sov's coming from the car park. The reinforcements had arrived.

Sock was now even more desperately rattling the gates. Mr. Butterspread stepped forward.

"Move." He said bluntly and with a sigh. He lifted his Shotgun to the gate and blew the lock off.

"Alright lets go! Go! Go! Go!" I shouted and began firing at the Sov reinforcements. Leon stood next to me at the gate and fired at them too.

Hannah and Sock were helping Mr. Butterspread across the field, towards the hills. Joe was still walking backwards and I grew desperate and shouted to him.

"Joe! Move it!"

He turned and ran through the gates. Leon and I ducked through them and we all ran.

Ran from the Sov's, ran for the open, ran for the hills.

Ran for freedom.


	3. Miss Fosters' art work

**Chapter 3: Miss Fosters' art work**

We set up our base camp out of the edge of town, just off an Industrial Estate. At first glance you wouldn't have set up base here. The Estate was used as a Soviet Supply depot, the supplies that were dropped at the school were stashed here, before being sent to anywhere that requested them.

It wasn't far from the school, thus the reason we got there pretty soon after our little fire fight. We spent the early hours of the night discussing our next move.

It was brought up that we should get supplies and, contrary to Sock's suggestion I wasn't going to allow a raid on a heavily defended Soviet supply depot _or_ stealing from shop's. We weren't going to turn people against us.

We pooled the cash together and came up with £120. Mainly thanks to Mr. Butterspread. He said he'd spend tomorrow walking to the nearest cash machine and withdrawing some funds for when we needed them.

The last thing discussed was the release of Miss Fry. This was for two reasons, because she might give our names away, Which was Sock's view on it and because the rest of us didn't want to leave her with the Soviets. The only problem was….how?

Sock suggested a full on assault on the school building. The rest of us agreed that with 6 people, that was suicide. Joe suggested ambushing her transport, the only problem was, we didn't know when it was coming or where it was going. In the end up we went with Leon's plan.

Send two of us in, armed only with side arms and find and release Miss Fry. It was a good plan, the best we had anyway. Leon and myself volunteered to go.

It was decided, just before sleep, that no one should travel alone. In the morning Joe and Sock were to go and get the supplies, while Leon and I set off to release Miss Fry. When Joe and Sock returned to camp, Hannah and Mr. Butterspread would go for the funds. This way, the camp was never empty and no one travelled alone.

After that we all got some rest.

In the morning, early, as Leon and I had to be back at school by 8:30 so it appeared we were attending again, I woke up, the sun in my eyes.

"Oh god! Its morning already!" I moaned.

"Yup, now quit your bitchin and get up." Leon said, he was sat up in the tall grass, waiting for me. Hannah had already given him her Pistol, he was sat, tilting it around.

I got up and unbuckled my harness, my Sniper still in it. I took off my side arm belt and removed my Pistol, I left both equipment holders in the grass, Grenades and Sniper still in their places, next to my Assault Rifle.

Leon and I pocketed our Pistols and walked up to school. When I arrived I immediately began my inquiries. I asked as many students and teachers as possible where Miss Fry was, when there weren't red ears about of course. Unfortunately, none knew.

It was almost midday when I saw Mr. Bucksea, the deputy head. I asked him if he knew where Miss Fry was and he took me into his office.

"She's missing because of you and your rebel gang!" He whispered harshly.

"Look," I said frankly. "To be honest sir, I don't care what your opinion of our actions is….We did it and its over. We're trying to help Miss Fry. Now, are you gonna help, or not?"

"She's being held up on the top floor of the language department. There are two rooms up there, one is now a prison officer staff room and the other, the prison room."

"Thanks sir." I smiled.

I walked up to the art room on the top floor, it had a storage room that led to another art room. _That_ came out in the "prison block". When I got there I saw Leon, arguing with a Soviet soldier at the door.

"Hey! Miss Fosters sent me to help you carry that art work down stairs." I shouted and walked over.

"See?." Leon smiled. "Told you I needed to get some work from the room." I said to the soldier.

"Fine! But I'm coming in with you." 

"Whatever." I replied, scowling at him for ruining the plan.

However Leon and I seemed to stay on the same page, we split up around the edge of the room, pretending to look for the art work that didn't exist. We argued over it, saying that its was _this_ piece, _that_ piece, no wait is it _this_ one.

The Sov kept looking at each of us when we spoke. He was getting pretty annoyed. I started working my way back towards him, still pointing at random paintings, claiming they were the one we were here for. When I was behind the Sov I spoke to Leon, I asked him if it was the one entitled 'Mother and Child'.

"No," He said, drawing the Sov's gaze to himself. " I think it was called 'Suck my balls you red bastard'."

As Leon said this I hit the Sov with my Pistol in the back of the head. He fell like a pile of brick. Leon and I moved through the storage room into the other art room. We sneaked over to the door and pulled it open as little as possible.

At the other end of the corridor, there was a Soviet, special service guy. They weren't no S.A.S, they were basically just Sov soldiers who'd kissed ass. He was stood right outside the prison room door, his Sub Machine Gun in hands.

"Damn it!" I whispered harshly.

"And we don't know how many are in the two rooms." Leon whispered back.

"Mother……." I stopped my sentence, why I censored myself at such a random time I do not know.

"Well? I'm out of ideas. You got a plan?"

"Do I ever have a plan?" I sighed.

"Just checking." Leon replied. Then a smirk came over his face.

"What?" I asked sharply. As though I knew his plan was good and hated him for it.

"Miss Fosters still needs that art work."


	4. Detention's over

**Chapter 4: Detention's over**

Leon brought a random painting over to the door. I still had no idea what he intended to do with it so I asked sarcastically.

"What are you gonna do? Make him critique it til he asphyxiates?"

"No. He's gonna help me carry it." He said with a smile, then stood up with the painting and pushed his way through the door. He carried it out in front of himself across ways, blocking the Sov's view.

"Mother…….." I did it again. Amazed at this feat of brilliance. Then my own stroke of genius hit me. I put both hands in my pockets, my right pulled out my Pistol, my left, the one Grenade I'd brought along. I looked at it, smiling I said.

"This shit………is about to get……….._very_ loud."

I crouched low and kept the Soviet hidden to my sight, behind Leon's painting. If I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me.

"What are you doing kid?" The Sov asked Leon.

"Can you help me carry this?" Leon asked, giving the man one side of the painting anyway. The Guard looked over the painting and saw me at the "Guard room" door. I smiled at him, _I'd_ already seen Leon pull out his Pistol with his free hand.

The guard saw me pull the grenade pin and roll it into the room. He was too shocked to speak. Before he collected himself Leon fired 5 shots through the painting into the Sov, I ducked away from the guard room door as the grenade exploded, blowing the door down.

Leon allowed the guard to fall to his knees before pushing him into the corner, he opened the prison door and went in. As i walked towards the room, I stopped in front of the guard. His mouth was spluttering blood and he was desperately trying to raise his SMG. I smiled at him and said.

"Welcome to England."

Then shot him in the forehead. His brains splattered onto the corner of the wall and I walked into the prison room. Miss Fry was there, with Leon. He was explaining to her what was going on. I interrupted.

"Detention's over Miss." I joked.

_Oh the sweet irony!_

"I doubt our display went unheard Leon. We should get moving."

"Good point." He said, smiling at our success thus far and my 'get-your-own-back joke. He led Miss Fry over to the door, I walked through ahead of them and picked up Sergeant Painting's SMG. Chuckling at him as I crouched to pick up his weapon.

I handed Miss Fry my Pistol as she came out of the room. I jogged to the stairway, the _other_ way up to the prison room.

_Time to go._

I moved down the stairs, my new SMG held in firing position as I went. I couldn't help but laugh. Before the invasion I had joked a couple of times with myself about clean sweeping the school SWAT team style.

_Don't need to imagine anymore._

I thought, as a pair of Sov's came running up the stairs, before they'd even looked up at me I fired at them. I piled them with bullets, even as they rolled back down the stairwell.

Leon, still escorting Miss Fry, was a little behind and could only watch as I had my fun. I moved on and, as he passed my unlucky victims pocketed his own Pistol and took an Assault Rifle.

I got to the bottom of the stairwell and turned right for the door outside. I heard a burst of shots behind me and shattering glass. I saw a Sov on the other side of the pointless wooden divide go down. Leon came round the corner from the stairs.

"Good job I'm watching your back." He smiled.

"Did I ever claim to be a professional soldier?" I laughed.

"Probably."

I kicked open the access bar on the door, just for effect. Turning left I headed for the small gate that exited the school grounds, this time I showed no hesitation to pile the inanimate object with bullets, before I'd even got there.

Somehow the padlock falling lifelessly from the gate, was still as pleasing, despite it never having life. I moved over and opened the gate and Leon, Miss Fry and myself all made our way down the opposite side of the fields than our last exit from the school.

We moved swiftly but cautiously, but somehow, came across no Soviets attempting to kill us. There was a small patrol on the main road we had to cross, to get back to the 'base' but they were going the other way and never saw us.

We arrived back at the trampled clearing of tall grass, Joe and Sock were sat around doing very little, 8 bags of junk food and fizzy pop strewn around the site. We couldn't cook anything, so this was our life's supply.

"Hannah and Butterspread still out?" I asked as I walked into the clearing.

"Yeah." Sock replied, lying with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"They left about a half hour after you two did. We went to the shop before it opened so we could get the day off." Joe said happily.

"What do you two think this is? An office job?" I joked as I threw down my SMG. I sat down near it and pulled my Pistol from my pocket and chucked it to the side.

"Got yourself a new toy?" Joe jested.

"Oh! Now you think this is kiddies play time?" I joked again. "Yeah! You like it?" I asked to show him I was being friendly, not harsh.

"Tis nice." He laughed.

Miss Fry and Leon sat down in the grass.

"What the………What are you boys doing?" Miss Fry asked.

"Skiving school Miss." Sock joked, still lying down.


End file.
